The Both of You
by beygirl1234
Summary: Bryan, Kai, and Tala are babysitting the dojo while the others are away, and Bryan ponders over his two team mates and what they mean to him. Yoai Threesome! No like! No Read! KaiXTalaXBryan! Rated for saftey!
**The Both Of You**

 **Summary: Bryan, Kai, and Tala are babysitting the dojo while the others are away, and Bryan ponders over his two team mates and what they mean to him. Yoai Threesome! No like! No Read! KaiXTalaXBryan**

 **I dont own beyblade and wont sell it**

Bryan sat on the sofa of the Granger dojo watching as Kai and Tala played mindless video games. His mind wandering to his two best friends in front of him. Over the past year after BEGA and all that happened to them, they had all grown closer. While Spencer was happily dating Robert of the Majestics the three of them were inseperable and spent all of their time together.

But over the past months Bryan messed up somewhere. Developing "feelings" for his two older team mates. Not just one, but BOTH. Wich confused the shit out of him. Both to the outside world would seem cold and distant. But when all together they'd let their other sides show.

Tala and Kai were both smart and quite nice. Both very competitive and dominant. Sharp features, Lines in the hair and face with the perfect body's to of Crimson and Ice Blue, and two toned hair spiked up and Red horns showing the more masculuine side of them. While Bryan's features were softer. light hair and eyes, feminine curves, and skin more pale than his two companions. Yes he knew he was the weaker of the two. And yet neither seemed to care.

In his mind he wondered who he would choose if he had to. Tala he'd known for his whole life, since they were children and he'd always been there to protect and care for him when times were hard in the harsh enviornment of the Abbey they were raised. While Kai had just recently taken him under his wing. Looking after him and helping him develop the social skills he lacked. Slowly brining him out the shell he'd locked himself in for so long. And with all, he still couldnt choose. Why couldnt he have both. Well because thats just silly.

"Bry? You sure you dont wanna play next?" Tala's voice broke the siver haired youths thoughts and he shook his head a light blush on his cheeks while Tala smirked and turned back to the game, Bryan blowing out a sigh of relief.

Resigning himself he gave up. It wasnt like either of them were remotley interested in him anyways. Sighing he lifted himself from the sofa, and headed for the training hall where the bed rolls were for them to sleep. Both older teens watching him leave but said nothing.

Bryan dropped to the floor curling himself into the soft blankets and sighed again. His thoughts had been so muddled by the other two latley that he'd barley slept much and even the bed roll on the hard floor was able to soothe him. Allowing him to drift into a peacful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bryan woke with a start, sitting straight up, his body shaking and his breathing heavy. His mind was blurry for a moment. Images of experiments and beatings by Borris clouding it. He pulled his knee's tightly to his chest and burried his face in them, whilling himself to relax. It was only a nightmare, and he needed to calm down.

A hand on his shoulder startled him greatly and he reacted instantly, fists swinging wildly in the darkness of the dojo. Cool hands grabbing his wrists pulling him into the strong chest of another. Still trapped in the halls of the Abbey he struggled in the hold before finally falling still the smell of snow and pepperment assaulting his senses making him realize he was in the arms of Tala. The smell of snow and cinnimon hit him next as a warm hand was placed on his bare shoulder allerting him that Kai too was with him.

He relaxed further into the hold, soothed by the two people he cared for the most. The two people he loved and could never choose between. Bryan felt a lonley tear fall from his eye. And more followed. The hold on him becoming tighter as a small almost noiseless sob escaped him. He loved them both, and he could never choose. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, a chin on his shoulder. And a kiss placed on his head. The affection muddling his thoughts farther and he found himself doing the only thing that he knew, which was getting angry. Pushing himself roughly out of the arms of the other two, landing on the cold floor.

"Stop It! You two are confusing the shit out of me!" He snarled, before the lights flickered on. Turned on by Kai, while Tala was still on his bed roll on the floor, both wearing looks of astonishment.

"Bryan, Whats wrong?" Tala asked

"Relax mate. It was only a nightmare we all get them. We didnt mean anything by anything." Kai assured and the caring tones only pushed Bryan into more confused anger.

"Just stop the both of you!" Bryan hissed, mored confused looks coming from the bluenette and red head.

"Bryan? What have we done?" Kai asked, still confused.

"Just stop being so nice. I cant take it. It's confusing. I cant - I -" Bryan stopped unable to find words, and he stood, back facing the two older teens.

"You cant what Bryan? Tell us?" Tala asked gently.

"I cant choose between you. It would be easy if you werent so good to me. But I love you both and I cant choose. Im weak and I cant. I cant take it! So just stop!" Bryan broke down again into tears, a mixture of heartache and helplessness taking over him. A fear of rejection from the only people he cared about making him almost ache physically.

Tala and Kai shared a knowing look. Both had discussed their feelings torward their younger team mate. And they both loved him dearly. Neither wanted to push him, allowing him to make the decision on his own. While the other would be happy with the decision he made if not chosen. But hearing Bryan tell them he loved them both and could never choose made them both thing in synch, that mabie just mabie he didnt have to. Why couldnt he have them both?

Kai motioned for Tala to move and he did in an instant, standing from the bed roll and crossing the short distant to his Falcon, walking around him, and once again grabbing his wrists pulling him into an embrace. Bryan reacted instantly, pushing himself out roughly, turning to leave only to be grabbed and pulled back. He struggled weakly, still crying, as arms wrapped around him from behind by Kai. He struggled a bit more, before the three of them slid down to the floor on their knees. Bryan allowing himself to be cradled in the arms of the two people he loved the most.

"Shhhhh Bry. Its alright. We wont make you choose. We both love you, and I dont see why you have to." Tala soothed, before Kai continued just as soothingly.

"Thats right, I dont see any reason why we can make things work between the three of us if thats what you want. Neither of us want to see you like this Bry please."

"I love the both of you." Was Bryans quiet plea and the other two smiled.

"We love you too Bryan. Just relax. You have us both now and everythings gonna be ok now." Tala said gently and the two felt the teen nod and relax.

They stayed that way until Bryan once again fell asleep. And Kai pulled back stroking the almost pale hair gently. Tala scooping the younger into his arms easilly, they moved back to the bed rolls on the floor where Tala layed the younger down and cradled him close to his chest once again. While Kai flicked off the light before joining them. One arm around the waist of Bryan while the other found Tala's behind the pillows, their fingers interlocking together. And then they drifted of to sleep themselves. Hold their younger boyfriend close, while said boyfriend nuzzled further into them even in his sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bryan stirred from his peacfull sleep. Puffing of breath on his neck and forehead soothing him and whilling him back into slumber, the smell of snow, pepperment and cinnimon making him almost light. He allowed his eyes to slowly flutter open. Tala and Kai were both holding him close, Tala from the front and Kai from behind. It startled him for a moment before he relaxed.

The night before's conversation returning to him. How much he loved them. How much they loved him. How he couldnt choose. How, now he didnt have too. He had them both. He shifted slightly, pressing his lips to the red heads.

And Tala reacted almost instantly pushing back, running his tounge over the youngers lips, which open with little coaxing allowing him to explore the youngers hot mouth.

A nip on Bryans bare shoulder caused him to unwhillingly moan into the mouth of the red head, and he broke the kiss, turning his head slightly. His lips conecting with Kai's who wasted no time in his own exploration of the youngers mouth himself. While Tala just watched in amusment.

The kiss was broken, the need for air becomeing to great, and all three layed back down, cuddleing together again.

"I love you." Bryan whispered. And the older two chuckled, each pressing a kiss to his head.

"We love you too." The said together, before the three of them fell back asleep, content to spend the rest of the day in bed together, as long as they were just that. Together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright, so they were all a little OOC but, i thought it was really sweet! Reviews are welcome, flames i'll delete! Thanx! My first attempt at a threesome pairing, let me know what you think!**


End file.
